Future
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Summary: Sometimes the future belongs to someone else.


Summary: Sometimes the future belongs to someone else.

* * *

"It's okay, I'm not scared." Alec told Magnus as they sat together on the floor of the air pocket they had become trapped in when the cave where the rift had been opened in collapsed.

Magnus had finally given up on finding a way out, his magic exhausted and barely keeping enough light to see each other by.

"Why not?" Magnus asked as he let Alec lean against him, arm around the Shadowhunter's shoulders.

"Because I'm not alone." Alec answered, "You're here with me."

Magnus pressed a small kiss to the top of Alec's hair.

"I'm glad to be with you, I have to admit, though, I thought our final date would end differently." Magnus offered.

"Oh?"

"Well, at first I thought our last date would be the one we went on before we got married." Magnus began.

"You want to marry me?" Alec asked.

"Of course, Alexander." Magnus assured the man he held, "And then I realized that even then I would not be able to stop taking you out, and so our last date changed from something silly like Champaign on top of the Eiffel Tower to something sweeter, me with you, just sitting on a beach or wherever watching the sun set for the final time together sometime when you're old and grey."

"It sounds wonderful, Magnus." Alec murmured.

"I'm sorry I can't get us out of this." Magnus said quietly.

Alec smiled a little sadly as the blue light of Magnus' magic flickered and then went out as the last of Magnus' magic sputtered out, depleted.

"Sometimes the future belongs to someone else." Alec whispered, "I'm sorry it's not for us, but I'm glad we're here together."

Magnus squeezed Alec closer to him and Alec shifted until he was settled against Magnus' chest and Magnus held him in his arms as Alec set his ear over Magnus' heart.

"I love you, don't ever forget that." Alec demanded.

"I love you too, Alexander." Magnus whispered into Alec's hair.

* * *

It took them hours, hours that Alec and Magnus didn't have to locate them and longer to dig them out, even with Warlock help, the rocks some how spelled against magic.

Izzy and Clary weren't expecting different results than what they found, not with Jace having collapsed, screaming Alec's name three hours before as their Parabatai bond broke.

The two bodies were holding one another tightly, They both looked like they had only gone to sleep and Izzy forced her tears away as she began shouting orders, with Alec gone she was the new Head of the Institute and though she knew she was going to get into trouble for it she ordered the two not to be separated.

They had died together and it was only right that they remain together now and she would make sure that they stayed together.

* * *

Izzy stood with a silent Jace as they stood next to Magnus and Alec, Magnus would be the first non Shadowhunter to receive a Shadowhunter funeral.

Inquisitor Herondale had tried to separate Magnus and Alec despite protests from everyone that had known them but had failed, their hands refusing to part, and even though Alec was not on the good side of the Clave they could hardly deny him a proper funeral as the Warlocks had managed to pull the memories of the walls where they had found Magnus and Alec to find out what had happened.

Alec and Magnus had gone to investigate the rift that had been opened only to find a Greater demon rising up from it, one that could and would have destroyed all of New York had he been allowed to roam free, they had succeeded in sending the Demon away and then had sealed the rift but the shaking from Magnus' magic had destabilized the cave and caused it to collapse and they had had no way of getting free after that.

Catarina had been invited with Madzie to stand for Magnus and then they spoke their names, Izzy's voice cracking as she finished and then they were watching the wisps of their souls rising up, Alec's silver twisting with Magnus' blue but never truly separating from each other.

Jace let Clary take his hand and lead him from the room, it would take a while before Jace came back, perhaps not just as he was before but he would remember that Alec had wanted him to live and be strong if Jace ever had to live without him but for now Izzy was allowing him to have time to grieve, she had asked Lydia to come and help her with the Institute so that she could grieve as well.

They may be Shadowhunters and expect to die young but they were still people and they had lost a friend and a brother, they needed time to adjust.

And because of Alec and Magnus they had a future to do so.


End file.
